


When the Leaves Fall

by KaylaSan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 11:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17042507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaSan/pseuds/KaylaSan
Summary: Junmyeon and Jongdae have been best friends for all their lives, to the point where Junmyeon’s parents treat Jongdae like their own son, so Jongdae is really excited when they invite, he and his family over for Chuseok. He's really happy he gets to spend the festivity with his long-term crush, too bad Junmyeon’s mother has invited another family with a graceful daughter and tries hard to settle her with Junmyeon





	When the Leaves Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Leaf number 92

When the Leaves Fall

Part 1

 

Jongdae stood by his front door watching the beautiful orange and yellow leaves fall as he waited for his parents. Him and his family had been invited to spend Chuseok with the Kim family and no one was more excited about it than Jongdae himself because the only son of the Kim family, Junmyeon, also happened to be his long-time best friend and his long-time crush. Junmyeon and Jongdae have been friends since they were little kids, so it was natural that their families were also very close, so it wasn’t a surprise when Mrs Kim invited Jongdae and his family to spend the holiday and Jongdae said yes almost immediately when asked, he got to eat good food and spend all that extra time with his crush, he just couldn’t say no.

 

Jongdae was joined by his parents at the door and soon they were on their way to the Kims’ home. The whole car ride there Jongdae was excitedly thinking about all the things that could possibly happen over this holiday, the biggest thought being about finally telling Junmyeon how he really felt about him. Jongdae was tired of constantly hiding his feelings from Junmyeon, tired of acting like Junmyeon’s touch didn’t send electricity through his whole body and that his mere presence left Jongdae speechless sometimes. He had it all planned out. He wanted to confess to Junmyeon outside so that they could watch the leaves fall together since autumn was the favourite season of both the boys and Jongdae wanted to make the confession as special as possible so that Junmyeon would know how serious he was about his feelings. However, there was a small part of Jongdae’s mind that kept nagging him with the same question over and over again; what if Junmyeon completely rejected him? He kept trying to push that doubt aside but he knew he wasn’t prepared for Junmyeon saying no, he wouldn’t be able to handle the fact that he would most likely then lose his best friend all because he decided to confess. Would he really be able to tell him his true feelings after all?

~~~~~

Over at Junmyeon’s house the mood was far from happy. That morning his mother announced that she had invited another family over to join them which Junmyeon didn’t mind until his mom pulled him aside to tell him that she had invited the Kang family because they have a daughter, Seulgi, who they wanted to set Junmyeon up with. At first, he couldn’t believe what his mother had just told him, she really wanted to set him up with a random girl, but then he realized this was his fault. He had yet to come out to his family so, obviously they wanted to set him up with a girl and how could he say no without disappointing his parents? He did not think they would approve of his sexuality since he was their only child and solo heir to their family business, they expected him to marry a good and loving wife, have a few children and eventually pass down the business to them and so on. All these thoughts raced through his mind before he decided to rather lie and please his mom and tell her that he was very excited about Seulgi and her family coming and that he would try his best to get along with and bond with Seulgi however he knew it was going to be difficult since Jongdae was coming. That’s who he really wanted to be with. It started out as an innocent crush at about the age of 11 when Junmyeon really didn’t understand love or what he felt like, all he knew was that he got happy and excited whenever Jongdae would come around to play with him or when they saw each other at school. Years later in high school the innocent crush turned into love when Junmyeon realized what he was feeling towards the other boy, but he couldn’t express those feelings properly so throughout high school his feelings remained a secret. Everyday he knew his feelings were only getting stronger and by this Chuseok Junmyeon felt like he might implode if he didn’t tell Jongdae that he thought of Jongdae as more than a friend, that he wanted to do more than just hang out, that he wanted to kiss and shower Jongdae with love every minute of the day. Junmyeon was determined that this weekend that Jongdae and his family were spending at his house was finally going to be the time that he would confess.

 

However, he now had to figure out way to confess and avoid his mother’s unwanted match making with Seulgi

 

The door bell rang and Junmyeon desperately hoped that Jongdae’s family had arrived before the Kangs, it would give him time to confess to Jongdae and explain the match making situation with Seulgi. Unfortunately, it wasn’t Junmyeon’s lucky day. First an older couple walked in and both were wearing traditional Chuseok clothes in matching shades of red and then Seulgi walked out from behind her parents. She was more beautiful than Junmyeon had expected her to be, he thought she probably had hundreds of men throwing themselves at her feet due to her beauty alone, as if her beautiful face wasn’t enough Seulgi was also wearing a stunning red evening gown that perfectly clung to her body and showed off her perfect figure. Junmyeon stood in awe of how well put together she was, and his mother took this as an obvious sign to start her match making immediately. She grabbed Seulgi’s arm and basically dragged her towards Junmyeon. His mom gave him a sickly sweet smile before introducing the young woman “ Junmyeon this is the Kangs’ wonderful and intelligent daughter Seulgi , she’s actually working towards being a high profile judge one day and Seulgi this is my handsome boy Junmyeon whose looking at finding a career in law , I’m sure you will have tons to talk about together” with that she left the two alone but not before giving Junmyeon one last knowing look. Junmyeon felt so awkward in this situation that he decided he had to make an excuse to get some time to process what just happened. He told Seulgi he would go to the kitchen to get some drinks for them and that he would be back soon, but she insisted on helping him and Junmyeon couldn’t be rude and say no so he accept her help and lead her to the kitchen. As they were preparing drinks Seulgi was the first to break the silence “I know why my parents and I were invited, and I know your mom’s intentions for us as well, so I was thinking why not just make this easy for everyone and give this a shot? I’m clearly the kind of woman any man would want and you’re not too bad either so…”

“I’m going to need you to stop right there” Junmyeon interrupted her “I’m not going to pretend for anyone cause I’m not looking to be fake, you and I will never get together because there is someone else” and with that statement Junmyeon walked out the kitchen leaving Seulgi in utter shock.

 

 

Unaware of the chaos inside, Jongdae practically ran towards the Kims’ door, almost ready to knock it down just so he could see Junmyeon as soon as he could. He enthusiastically knocked on the door hoping that it would his crush who opened the door but the sight that met him was not what he was expecting. Mrs Kim was the one to open the door but Jongdae was already looking past her to find her son and when he finally found Junmyeon’s figure he was shocked, he was standing there with another family and a young lady firmly wrapped around him.  Jongdae’s insides felt like someone was twisting and knotting them, he didn’t know what hurt him more; the fact that this girl was hanging onto Junmyeon in a way he never could or that Junmyeon looked so comfortable and happy with this girl clinging onto him. Jongdae could barely hide his discontent for what he was seeing as he greeted everyone, but he completely lost his composure when Junmyeon tried to greet him, Jongdae just gave Junmyeon a cold look before walking away and into the kitchen. He decided he would sulk there for a while before facing everyone again, but that plan disappeared almost immediately when a soft voice spoke out “Dae, are you in here? I need to talk to you”. Jongdae was tempted to ignore Junmyeon and walk out the kitchen but then Junmyeon blocked his way out and was refusing to move.

“I’m not moving until you tell me what’s wrong Jongdae”

“if you stay here blocking me from leaving wont your girlfriend miss you?”

Junmyeon couldn’t help but let out a small giggle “so you’re upset at me because you’re jealous of Seulgi? Listen Dae, it isn’t what you think. My mom invited Seulgi and his parents here to try and set Seulgi and I up, but I already told Seulgi that I don’t want to be with her, but she isn’t really listen to that message and keeps clinging to me”.

Jongdae finally looked Junmyeon in the eyes “y-you told her no? she’s so beautiful why would you reject her?”

“I told her there was someone else I wanted to be with that’s all”

Jongdae physically felt his heart almost jump out of his chest, was there maybe still hope for him then? Before he could think about it for too long Junmyeon continued “that’s actually something I need to talk to you about, how about we go up to my room for a while and talk? I have something important I need to tell you”.

 

Jongdae immediately agreed.

 

~~~~

 

 

Jongdae walked into Junmyeon’s room feeling a bit awkward but also excited. Jongdae walked around the large room admiring the decor while Junmyeon got some snacks and drinks ready downstairs. “Make yourself comfortable on my bed and I’ll bring up everything” Junmyeon said, Jongdae settled in on the plush bed where he was soon joined by the other man. They sat in awkward silence for a few minutes sipping their drinks before Jongdae decided to speak up “You know I have something I need to tell you too...l”, “That you’ve been in love with me since we were teenagers and you think about me every single night?” Junmyeon asked with a small laugh. He moved to put his hand on Jongdae’s thigh while continuing “you thought I didn’t notice that you look at me a certain way when we’re together or that sometimes you act differently? Jongdae gulped down the lump forming in his throat. Before he could answer Junmyeon leaned over and reached for Jongdae as he placed a soft kiss on Jongdae’s collarbone and then continued to pepper kisses all over his jaw before connecting his and Jongdae’s lips.  Jongdae couldn’t help but grab his neck in an attempt to keep Junmyeon’s lips there but Junmyeon pulled out of his grip and got off the bed. Only to straddle Jongdae moments later “Kim Jongdae I want you too”. Their lips were just inches apart when a loud yell jerked both of the boys out of their moment, Junmyeon’s mom was calling them down stairs for dinner and the tone of her voice clearly conveyed a certain annoyance. Junmyeon placed a last kiss on Jongdae’s lips before getting off his lap and heading downstairs, Jongdae following a few moments later after he had finally gotten over the shock of what had just happened, he could not believe his was close to making out with Junmyeon and perhaps even going further.

 

Meanwhile downstairs Mrs Kim was waiting impatiently for her son so that she could have a talk with him, she was not happy with the way Junmyeon was ignoring Seulgi and running after Jongdae. Moments later Junmyeon walked in but before he could say anything, she grabbed him by the arm and lead him to another room. Junmyeon could almost see the annoyance rising inside her and was about to ask what was wrong when she spoke first “what the hell do you think you are doing right now Junmyeon? How dare you leave Seulgi alone to go run after Jongdae like some love-sick puppy? You think I’m stupid but I’m not , I’ve seen the way you look at that boy and the way you speak about him but I refuse to have that kind of disgusting relationship going on in my house” she looked him dead in the eyes before hissing “ I swear on my life I will do everything in my power to have this Kim/Kang alliance , that includes hurting Jongdae if that’s what’s needed”. With that statement she walked out the room. Junmyeon felt the hot tears roll down his cheeks before he realized he was actually crying, he couldn’t believe his own mother was basically threatening him and using his relationship with Jongdae to control him into this relationship with Seulgi, before he knew it, he was on the floor sobbing. Junmyeon’s knees must have given out because he couldn’t remember how he had gotten on the ground and his sobs had only gotten louder so he used his shirt to muffle the sound before anymore could hear them. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and then a finger on his chin lifting it up, he was slowly looking up and into a pair of sparkly eyes that he had grown to love over the years and found himself dreaming of

“Myeon?”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A part 2 will be posted soon^^


End file.
